kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/side story: Isonami - A country girl's story
Little intro: Since This story mentions a different name who was named Lars, I'll tell you who he is. He is a new character in this story. Though the story where he first arrived at the naval district is still under scrutiny, I better move forward and publish Isonami's story because it long overdue. Yeah, Time to read sup-par story telling. Story: After eating lunch with the Admiral, we went back to the office. It was a day off for most of us ship girls, but not for him nor for me. Since last time, we are on alert because Kumano-san's visit is very unpredictable. Lars: Isonami, Is it alright for you to work even though she might not come today? Anyways. it's your day off today. Aren't you going somewhere? Isonami: Well I do have but, he is currently working. Lars: '''Oh, sorry abut that. '''Isonami: I don't mind. After all, I haven't got near him since the time they both came for me. Lars: I see, What are we going to do for now. It feels like she wouldn't be coming this day too. Isonami: I will just tell a story for now, just to kill our time. Is that all right for you? Lars: I'm fine. You can tell a story now. Isonami: It goes like this. ''-Flashback-'' I was 12 when my parents died. They both died in an accident. I lived all by myself back then supporting myself through farming. I admit, life is hard. But it's actually peaceful here in the sticks. I wonder if there is something amazing happening right now and I would be a part of it? My friends told me that even though I'm cute and all, I was still plain or the 'province girl' archtypes. I don't stand out that much nor grabs everyone's attention. Then came a certain day. A couple was walking the road and asked me for directions. Sazanami: Hey, I wanted to ask a question to you? Isonami: '''What is it? '''Sazanami: '''Mas- I mean Hiro-san and I got lost looking through the view of nature. Can you tell us where is the beach? '''Isonami: '''There's no beach there, but you can reach the sea over that direction. It's not a tourist spot anyways so you can have fun like there is no one watching. '''Sazanami: really, Hiro-san WE must go there right now. Hiro: Yeah Misa, By the way... You are kinda cute there, What's your name? Isonami: Eh? Sazanami: Hiro-san, is it just me or you are flirting with that province girl? Hiro: Well, you are a province girl yourself, right? Aoi grew to the province too just in case. Sazanami: Wha? Why are you comparing me to that girl. and why bringing her to this topic? Hiro: You seemed to look down on them while you are one yourself. Hmmm, Misa; I want you to understand that you are just looking down on yourself. Be more confident especially for yourself. Sazanami: Yes. I'll remember that. Isonami: '''Are you perhaps, siblings? '''Both of them: '''Of course not! '''Isonami: Oh is that so. Sazanami: Province girl, can't you see the meaning of this ring in my finger. Isonami: Oh my, you are lovers right. But, is it fine for you to let him flirt so much to the other girls. You really look like siblings enough. Hiro: No, no Province girl. WE are brothers. Sazanami: Why are you calling me a brother. Idiot! (punches Hiro). Humph, I'll be going first. Hiro: Wait for me... Isonami: Yeah miss, please wait for him. Hiro: It's fine. I can stand up now. Isonami: Wah, so fast. You don't need to worry about me afterall, I'm totally fine. Oh, I got a cut here in my cheek. Anyways we are here to look for someone. Do you know someone associated with crabs? Isonami: Oh, Oboro-san. She lives there at the direction you two will go. Hiro: I see. Isonami: Umm, But why are you going to her place? Hiro: I'm sorry, It's a top secret. I can't let an outsider know what we are doing now. Isonami: Okay. but you need to go to your partner right now. Hiro: Oh yeah, her hand must have hurt. you, can I know your name? Isonami: '''I'm Isana. You are Hiro-san right. '''Hiro: Glad you catch up my name that fast. Here take this coin, It's not a currency though but keep it. Think of it as a lucky charm. Isonami: Is that okay? Hiro: it's fine. You will need it more that I need it. Isonami: '''Okay. '''Hiro: Isana, till we meet. Isonami: Okay. He went away and chased the figure of the girl that walked with him a while ago. They hold each other's hand and disappear into the horizon. Isonami: monologue I wish I can meet someone nice like him too. Samidare: I hope you gave up on making him love you. Isonami: Wha? wait, how come you are alive? Samidare: Ah, so they are here already. the reason why I didn't come with him is because this is the community that despised me. Don't worry, I am not here to rain down hell even if I really can't do that. Isonami: But, but... Samidare: Just so you know, I know you are stalking him before. when we are kids, you are the only person who actually wanted to befriend him. But you found out that he was friends with me. You sold him out and made him friendless. You expected him to befriend you because you have set it out. But instead he moved on and sincerely made friends with me. How tragic you are. Isana. Isonami: '''... '''Samidare: You know, He had forgotten about this place, and all the people that lived here once. The only thing he remembers here are the memories we shared. Oh, I'll be returning now. I can't leave the base for too long. So goodbye. The girl which the adults fear waved backed and said her goodbyes to the town. While I was stunned from her appearance, The pair comes back and asked me again. ' Sazanami:' Hey, Where is the nearest Hotel? Isonami: Hotel? There's no hotel here? Sazanami: What!? Hiro: It's fine it's not like you can sleep in a hotel room already. So Isana, is your house free. We are staying for the night. Isonami: What!? Sazanami: It can't be helped, Oboro-san isn't here today and the settlement is half a day away. So can you let us spend the night in your house? Please! Isonami: It can't be help. You can come with me. Both of them: Alright. The two of them spent the night in my house. By the way it was quite a big house for myself. Hiro: It's quite a big house, where are your parents? Isonami: '''Well, they are not here anymore. They died in an abyssal attack 4 years ago. '''Hiro: I see, wait the only place that was attacked 4 years ago is... wait, I already forgot... Sazanami: It must be Aoi's place. Hiro: '''I see. So we are here. So how is the chief's daughter doing? '''Isonami: well, she is fine. Afterall, she is a survivor. Almost all adults perished in the attack 4 years ago. Hiro: Since I never knew anyone here anymore, I thought it was a new town. Funny. Aoi didn't come because she knows that this is the place where everyone hates her. Ah, what a blunder. I tried convincing her from the start and it backfires. Sazanami: So she is avoiding coming here all along. Isonami: '''Is this Aoi you talked of is that cursed child? '''Hiro: Yes. I gave her a name that reflects the color of the sea. I believe you kids have known the better truth. Isonami: I see. I'm sorry for that. Hiro: You don't need to. You all lived in the world full of adults after all. Isonami: I see. I feel sorry for her. Sazanami: I doubt that. Even though you are innocent during that time, calling her a cursed child really hurts my ears. OH at the same time please don't get too close to him, I doubt he remembers you or this town for all he care. Hiro: Well, this town aside; the memories I hold here are the times I spent with Aoi. Somehow, remembering other people is not a must for me back then. So I really can't remember who are the people back then. Don't worry, I'm not blaming you for that. Isonami: I see. You really don't remember at all. Well people, Let's make dinner. who will help me? Sazanami: I'll go. Hiro-san, Please get us some mushrooms, the poisonous ones. I'll feed them to you if you flirt. Hiro: '''You're to cruel. Misa, Can I help you with any? '''Sazanami: '''Let's see... Oh, I need seaweeds. The dried one. '''Hiro: '''Well, how do I dry the seaweed if it's night time. '''Sazanami: '''You can call fire spirits here, right? '''Hiro: '''It feels like I'm asking an arsonist for help. So what shall I do? '''Sazanami: If you want to eat the two country girls who are making a meal for you, I would like to ask you to camp outside and eat any edible food you see there. Isonami: Wait? how will he eat us? Sazanami: Listen here you country girl, despite being a gentleman, He is a pervert. He just brushed his pervertedness with his charismatic looks. Well, I still can't resist him. KYAA!! Isonami: '''Ummm, Hello. '''Hiro: I get it, I'll behave. I'll sit down and watch TV. Sazanami: '''(snaps out) Okay, That's a wise choise. Me and the pink-haired girl cooked our dinner. Surprisingly she is a great cook. '''Isonami: You're good, How did you learn to cook like that. Sazanami: You know what, that guy who is laughing like an idiot over some crappy 2nd rate drama is a heavy eater. He really hates eating bad food. Once he fainted when he ate Hiei's curry. Hiro: I almost died there, That sure gave me hell. Sazanami: '''You worry too much, I actually had Yukikaze stirred the food so it's less lethal. '''Hiro: What!? Sazanami: Teehee! Hiro: ... Isonami: ... I don't get it at all. Sazanami: '''Back to those days, He actually taught me how to cook. I got so good at it, he asked me to retire doing my work and go to a culinary school. Really, I think he is over-estimating my skill as a cook. '''Isonami: Wow, He actually asked you to study at a culinary school... Sazanami: well, He actually made reservations. But I declined him because... Hiro: You said that 'There is no need for me to impress other people, I just need to impress you.' Sazanami: (blushes) Idiot! You don't need to elaborate that. Asides, I'm fine with feeding you all my life. Hiro: C'mon now, you still need to work around. I still need to work around too. Sazanami, You are throwing girly aura here. It feels strange for you. Sazanami: (snaps) You see Hiro-san, I am a girl. A girl too. So, can you not treat me as a bro!? Hiro: Yes ma'am. But Thanks , Your food makes me realized that How lucky I am. It feels like you are ready to marry. Sazanami: (blushes again) Idiot. I can only be married to you. Hiro: Yes, yes. Isonami: Umm, The food is going to be cold. Hiro: Oh, Lets eat. Sazanami: Yeah, me too. Isonami: I'll join in too. The three of us ate all the food we prepared. The gentleman washed all of the dishes. Then all of us slept for the night. Or so what it seems to be. Isonami: (still awake) Being alone with a guy makes me feel concious. Hiro: You know, saying that makes Misa a shameless girl. But, she is a pure girl inside. Of all three girls I promised, she is the kindest and has no dark and deep intentions. She really is just madly in love with me. Aoi, or the girl you all hate sees me as a person she can depend on, I see her as a partner in crime. We are thinking the same and we both have the same personalities. Aoi is my ideal girl. I really like her clumsy state. I wish she could be more confident. Kino... well, We are kinda engaged and it's still in effect up until now. She really is a kind girl, she knows me inside and out. The irony is that I liked her too. Whenever I looked at her eyes, I really can't say no to her. Aoi has also those irresistable eyes before but now Kino has it too. Misa on the other hand, Her eyes has a lot of things telling me. I wonder if I am being a bad person to the three of them. Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to make you listen to all of my thoughts. Isonami: No, no. It's fine... But, to think you like three girls already and they all want to hear an answer from you. I felt jelous for a bit. Hiro: I just remember who you are. You are that girl who actually caused the other children to turn their backs on me. Isonami: Wha!? Hiro: You know, If you have someone you hate. Please hate her face to face. No need for pretentions. Asides, I really don't hate you at all. But, Since all kids of my age avoided me because of your intervention... I could say that I really don't like you way of making people move to your will. If there's something you hate. Then say it, It doesn't hurt to say it. So what is the reason why you don't like her? Isonami: You are too close to her. I don't like it. I was planning on hurting her, But I can't because we might get cursed... instead I told the adults that you are friends with that girl. I told them and the adults will tell their kids to stay away from you. Hiro: Now I know why the adults didn't stopped me at all. And at the same time the kids are wary of me. So, How are you? Did you found someone you love? I know who he was after all. Isonami: ... Hiro: Listen here, I will definitely not love you. I'll like you for your looks but that's it. Misa is way better than you. And let me tell you one more thing, The coin I gave you is something I researched on... It measures the purity of a soul. Can I have a look? Isonami: Okay. the coin Hiro: So, I do have a bad news for you. You are twisted, but I can't believe you are also the other person we are looking for. Oh well, I'll just say this to you. I wish you are a bit kinder before. I could have been friends with you and I could have made a promise with you. Just you know I always fulfill them in a way that is possible. Isonami: (cries) I'm sorry... If you want , I'll make a promise to you. As an acquaintance. Hiro: Well, It doesn't hurt at all. Tell me, but you only have one. Isonami: Please! let me follow you forever. Hiro: I know you want to atone to me by having you to follow me. Okay, I'll get this straight to you. I can't let you be in any kind of danger. But if you still wish to follow me I'll teach you the ways to live in my world. Our world is not peaceful as what you have here. There are enemies left and right and there are few hours of breaks. The good part is that, You got to spend time with others while working. Have good meals and a place to sleep. and well, if you wish to retire, but don't do it immediately or I'll just drown you; I'll prepare a place for you. But for now following me is not the best way possible. I want you to be loved by others. So my first instruction after we came back is train with me and with Misa or Sazanami when we reach the base. We'll train you so hard that you'll be giving up your beauty rests or you'll just sleep in a corner with too much fatigue. I'll not let you sortie before I assigned you to a different base. My second instruction is that make yourself loved. Sometime later, I'll send someone who will monitor you in random. Don't worry, I still don't know who would it be so you can't sway her at all. I do wish you to have a very meaningful life living in the eve of battle. Isonami: Yes. I apprectiate it this promise. I'll be forever in your debt. And if I fail in my promise, I'll let you do whatever you want. Hiro: Please don't, even though I'm tempted to touch you all and all, I can't be unfaithful to them. You see, Misa here is totally defenseless when she sleeps. But I respect her because I'm a man and that's my duty. Unless she'll allow me to touch her. So, Please don't think of that. Instead of eating your body; If you fail, I'll be cutting your supply of Mamiya Ice cream, They're delicious you know. Oh, one last thing, Can I be friends with you? You are waiting for that moment, right? Isonami: (criying tears of joy) Yes. I'd love to. I'll treasure it forever even if I'll never be loved by you. Hiro: Yup, Good girl. I can sense you are a bit kinder now. Now, Let's sleep. You have to pack your bags tomorrow and join with us. We'll be picking Oboro tomorrow. I'll crush the crabs she has. HEHEHEHEHE! Isonami: You're scaring me. Hiro: Well, now we have loosened up, Let's go to sleep. My #1 fan. Isonami: Yes. And we all slept that night, He didn't do anything bad at us during our sleep. When I woke up, I found them gone. So, I packed my bags and took the only thing I got from him, a coin. I stood at the entrance for a while and after that I saw shadows of three people coming closer. Sazanami: You know what, I can't believe you had already found her. What magic did you use? Hiro: Well, I let them look at the mirror of truth. Oboro: You guys, Why do you have to come and get me this early, You could have wait for me to catch some crabs first. SazanamI: Just so you know, We waited a whole night catching you so that we can take you home. By the way, crabs are available in base right? Hiro: Yes, I actually started breeding crabs there just for lulz. But I guess I can let her have it all. Oboro: Yes! Oh, Isana, What's with your get-up, going somewhere? Isonami: I'm joining you three, Can't you see? Sazanami: Wait Hiro-san, Did you perhaps invited her to just come in and crash at the base. right? Hiro: C'mon now Misa, I told you I had found the other one. She is the other one we are looking for. Sazanami: What!? All this time you have hidden your presence so that you can fool us. How despicable, But you didn't escape Hiro-san's eyes. Isonami: Now, now. I believe I decided to surrender to him. Sazanami: What!? Oboro: Isana, You've changed alot. Normally you are this gloomy little girl who felt the world has come to an end. But, that's the first time I saw you smiling and laughing sincerely. Did something happened. Isonami: Well, It's a secret. But I'll tell you a thing, I was forgiven. Oboro: Vague indeed. But, Goodluck. Sazanami: Hiro-san, What magic did you use to convince her. She seems to be bounded here, but she is now moving away. I really can't comprehend the moves that you do. Don't tell me you tried to make her confess by licking her body. Hiro: There's no way I can do that to an innocent girl. I'd rather lick you while you are sleeping. You look so delicious back then. Sazanami: EEK! The four of us laugh all the way until we reached our service vehicle. To our surprise she was there. Oboro: It can't be! Samidare: Now, now. I was surprised to see who they are. Hiro, thanks for bringing them here. Isana, Long time no see. Isonami: Long time no see, Princess. Samidare: After all, I'm a princess of the sea. But now I lived a different life. I am now 'a beacon that shines to the darkness of the sea'. By the way, Hiro gave me that title. Sometimes he can think up good ideas too. Hiro: Hey. I'm great in naming things. Sazanami: Not a bit. Oboro: I see, so you are now loved. I'm sorry for not being there to help you. Samidare: I don't mind. Isana, or rather, Isonami and Oboro... Are you ready to live our life? Isonami: Yes. I'm now ready. Oboro: Yes. Samidare: Good. Hiro: Now then, Let's go back to where we belong. All of us: To the base! And now all of us went to the base... ''-flashback end-'' Lars: I see, Your story. So Isonami, Are you loved as we speak? Isonami: Yes! I'm loved by everyone in the base and I'll treasure it. Lars: Good. Well, It's a bit late, Let's get ourselves something to eat and retire for the night. IsonamI: Yes. Lars: And also, Can I sleep next to you? I'm kinda jealous on how he can sleep with you. Isonami: Admiral, I trusted him so I can actually let him sleep beside me, I can allow him to touch me too. But you on the other hand, I guess it's still a no. Lars: NO!!!!! And the night passed without any problems at all. ''-END-'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature